ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Eureka (U.S. TV series)
|creator = |starring = |opentheme = "Eureka on My Mind" |endtheme = "Eureka on My Mind" "Carter's Theme" |composer = |country = United States |language = English |num_seasons = 5 |num_episodes = 77 + 8 |list_episodes = List of Eureka episodes |location = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Chilliwack |camera = Single-camera |runtime = 44 minutes |company = (2006-2007) |distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution |network = Sci-Fi (2006-2009) Syfy (2009-2012) |first_aired = |last_aired = | related = Warehouse 13 |website = http://www.syfy.com/eureka }} Eureka is an American science fiction television series that premiered on Syfy on July 18, 2006. The fifth and final season ended on July 16, 2012. The show was set in a fictional town of Eureka, Oregon (although, in the pilot episode, Eureka was located in Washington – and the origin of a diamond in the episode "Best In Faux" was shown as Eureka, California). Inhabited almost entirely by scientific geniuses, most residents of Eureka work for Global Dynamics – an advanced research facility responsible for the development of nearly all major technological breakthroughs since its inception. Each episode featured a mysterious accidental or intentional misuse of technology, which the town sheriff, Jack Carter, solved with the help of town scientists. Each season also featured a larger story arc that concerned a particular major event or item. The series was created by Andrew Cosby and Jaime Paglia and was produced by Universal Media Studios. While initially lacking in critical acclaim, Eureka was a ratings success for the network, averaging 3.2 million viewers during the second half of season three. In 2007, Eureka was nominated for the Emmy Award for Outstanding Visual Effects for a Series, and won the Leo Award for Best Visual Effects in a Dramatic Series. In the United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland, the show airs on Syfy and is known as A Town Called Eureka, although it is also shown under its original name on the BT Vision platform. Synopsis , co-creator of Eureka, at the 2011 Phoenix Comicon.]] Deputy United States Marshal Jack Carter stumbles upon Eureka while transporting a fugitive prisoner (his own rebellious teenage daughter Zoe) back to her mother's home in Los Angeles. When a faulty experiment cripples the sheriff of Eureka, Carter finds himself quickly chosen to fill the vacancy. Despite not being a genius like most members of the town, Jack Carter demonstrates a remarkable ability to connect to others, keen and practical insights, and a dedication to preserving the safety of Eureka. Eureka took place in a high tech fictional community of the same name, located in the U.S. state of Oregon (Washington in the pilot), and inhabited by brilliant scientists. Camouflaged by an electromagnetic shield, the town is operated by a corporation called Global Dynamics (GD), which is overseen by the United States Department of Defense. The town's existence and location are closely guarded secrets. In episode 1.8 ("Right as Raynes"), Carter and Stark are able to drive to Summerville, Oregon within an hour, give or take a few minutes. Then, in episode 2.03 ("Unpredictable"), the meteorologist's map shows Eureka as being on the Santiam River by the Green Peter Reservoir in Oregon. But in episode 5.06 ("Worst Case Scenario"), Jack is directed to place an electromagnetic field generator device at the center of Eureka's shield. The GPS coordinates given are , located in the Winema National Forest, north of the border between California and Oregon. Cast and characters Main characters * Sheriff Jack Carter, portrayed by Colin Ferguson, is a U.S. Marshal who reluctantly ends up as the sheriff of Eureka. Jack is consistently dumbfounded by the wonders Eureka produces, as well as its propensity to produce things that often threaten the entire town (or world). Despite being a man of average intelligence in a town full of geniuses, Jack's admittedly simple ideas and his intuition often save the day. * Zoe Carter (Jordan Hinson) (seasons 1–3, recurring in seasons 4–5), is Jack's rebellious teenage daughter. Unlike her father, she is intelligent enough to keep up with the town's residents. Yet, like her father, she possesses street smarts, something lacking for most of the town's residents. She hopes to attend Harvard Medical School and become a physician. * Dr. Allison Blake, portrayed by Salli Richardson-Whitfield, is a Department of Defense agent who acts as the liaison between Global Dynamics and the federal government in season one. Later, she becomes the head of Global Dynamics. In seasons four and five she is the head doctor due to the effect of their journey to the 1940s. Allison, unmarried, is also mother of Kevin, who has autism until season four. * Dr. Henry Deacon, portrayed by Joe Morton, is the town jack of all trades and a brilliant scientist. Henry has ethical objections to the kind of research conducted at Global Dynamics, so he prefers to be employed as the town's mechanic. Henry's assistance is often invaluable in defusing the bad situations that are created by experiments at Global Dynamics. * Dr. Nathan Stark, portrayed by Ed Quinn (seasons 1–3), is one of Eureka's top scientists. He and Jack are frequently at odds, although both respect each other. On and off, he is romantically involved with Allison. He is modeled after Tony Stark, a Marvel Comics character. * Dr. Beverly Barlowe, portrayed by Debrah Farentino (seasons 1-2, recurring in seasons 4-5), is the town psychiatrist. She secretly works for a mysterious organization known as the Consortium, which has expressed a desire to exploit Eureka's innovations by whatever means necessary. * Josephina "Jo" Lupo, portrayed by Erica Cerra (recurring in seasons 1–2, regular in seasons 3–5), is Eureka's deputy sheriff. She is a former U.S. Army Ranger with a love of firearms. * Dr. Douglas Fargo, portrayed by Neil Grayston (recurring in seasons 1–2, regular in seasons 3–5), is a junior scientist, treated somewhat dismissively by his peers. Accident-prone, he often ends up a victim of the disasters befalling the town, and has caused a fair share of the problems. Grayston also provides the voice of S.A.R.A.H. (Self Actuated Residential Automated Habitat), the bunker home Jack and Zoe Carter live in. * Zane Donovan, portrayed by Niall Matter (recurring in season 2, regular in seasons 3–5), is a rebellious genius who is recruited to Global Dynamics. He allegedly caused a stock market crash, and agreed to work for GD as an alternative to imprisonment. * Dr. Grace Monroe, portrayed by Tembi Locke, (seasons 4–5) a scientist, mechanic and the wife of Henry Deacon in an alternate timeline created after the Eureka Five time traveled to 1947. Episodes Production The series was created by Andrew Cosby and Jaime Paglia and was produced by Universal Media Studios. The season one original music was composed by Mutato Muzika; season two and beyond were composed by Bear McCreary. The executive producers were Paglia, Charles Grant Craig, and Thania St. John. While initially lacking in strong critical acclaim, Eureka had been a popular success, averaging 3.2 million viewers during the second half of season three. In 2007 Eureka was nominated for the Emmy Award for Outstanding Visual Effects for a Series and won the Leo Award for Best Visual Effects in a Dramatic Series. In the United Kingdom on Sky1 the show is known as A Town Called Eureka although it is also shown under its original name on the BT Vision platform. Characters from Eureka have crossed over to Warehouse 13 and vice versa, and characters from Warehouse 13 have crossed over to Alphas, making the triplet sister shows. On August 17, 2010, Syfy announced that the show had been picked up for a fifth season of 13 episodes. Fan sites and a show writers' Twitter feed said on August 4, 2011, that the show had been picked up for a sixth and possibly final season of six episodes. It was then announced on August 8, 2011, that Eureka would not get a sixth season, but it would instead be canceled after season five. However, one additional episode of the fifth season was approved in order to give the series a proper finale. On February 16, 2012, Syfy announced that the show's fifth and final season would premiere on April 16, 2012. Filming locations * Chilliwack, British Columbia – Downtown Wellington Avenue Cafe Diem set all 5 seasons. * Ladysmith, British Columbia – Downtown First Avenue, Roberts Street. * Burnaby, British Columbia – Vancouver Film Studios for the majority of the Global Dynamics building interiors, cafe interiors as well as the home of Sheriff Carter. Crossovers Eureka was part of Syfy's developing shared fictional universe, with several characters crossing over between series: Global Dynamics researcher Douglas Fargo (played by Neil Grayston) from Eureka traveled to South Dakota to update Warehouse 13's computer system in the Warehouse 13 episode "13.1". Warehouse 13 computer wizard Claudia Donovan (played by Allison Scagliotti) subsequently traveled to the town of Eureka, Oregon to check out the technological marvels at Global Dynamics in the Eureka episode "Crossing Over". Fargo again appeared in the Warehouse 13 episode "Don't Hate the Player" when Claudia, Lattimer, and Bering traveled to Palo Alto, California to find Douglas beta testing a virtual reality simulator with the aid of a dangerous artifact. Additionally, Hugo Miller spent some time in the town of Eureka, departing with Douglas Fargo at the end of episode "13.1"; he returns in "Love Sick", commenting that, "every week there something seems to go 'boom'!" His presence there is off screen. Reception Ratings and viewership The series premiere was watched by 4.1 million people, making it the top-rated cable program for that night; it was the highest-rated series launch in Syfy's fourteen-year history. The season two premiere drew 2.5 million viewers, making it the top-rated cable program of the day. For calendar-year 2008 as a first-run, the series delivered 1.42 million viewers in the 18–49 demographic. The 3rd season premiere was viewed by 2.8 million viewers, and the season 3.5 premiere of Eureka earned 2.68 million viewers in its new time slot. The 4th season premiere was viewed by 2.5 million viewers. The 5th season premiere was viewed by 1.8 million viewers, on par with seasons 4's closing episode "One Giant Leap". The 5th season closer "Just Another Day" generated 1.58 million viewers. Critical reception Critical reaction was mixed, with general praise for the premise, but overall middling reaction to the writing of the pilot. The Seattle Post-Intelligencer: The New York Daily News: Awards and nominations & IIG, James Underdown presents writer Ed Fowler with an award on August 21, 2010.]] *''Eureka'' was nominated for a 2007 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series. The other nominees were Grey's Anatomy, Heroes, Rome, and Battlestar Galactica (the winner). * On August 21, 2010, Eureka was honored with an award for its scientific, and critical thinking content, from The Independent Investigations Group during its 10th Anniversary Gala. The award was accepted by head writer Ed Fowler. Cancellation On August 8, 2011, it was announced that Eureka would be cancelled after five seasons. Syfy decided not to order a season six of Eureka: "But Eureka is not over yet. There is a new holiday episode this December and 12 stellar episodes set to debut next year, marking its fifth season and six memorable years on Syfy. The 2012 episodes are some of the best we've seen, and will bring this great series to a satisfying end. We are very grateful to Bruce Miller and Jaime Paglia, their team of incredible writers, and an amazing cast and crew who have consistently delivered a series we continue to be very proud of. We thank the fans for their support of this show and know they will enjoy its final season in 2012." With the announcement of the show's cancellation, a fan campaign on social media emerged. Thousands of fans protested what they thought was the network's decision. Executive producer Amy Berg clarified that the decision to cancel the show was made by Comcast, the controlling partner at NBCUniversal, which owns Syfy. |Amy Berg}} Home media releases All five seasons of Eureka have been released in Region 1, seasons 1–4.5 have been released in region 2 and seasons 1–4 have been released in region 4, season 3 and 4 were released in two separate sets for each season in region 1 and 2. In other media Original soundtrack On August 26, 2008, La La Land Records released Eureka: Original Soundtrack From the Sci-Fi Channel Television Series. Composed predominantly by Bear McCreary, the album consists of 28 tracks from the show's second season. It also includes two variations of the Mark Mothersbaugh and John Enroth composed main theme, as well as two songs, "Let's Get Hitched" and "EurekAerobics", written by Brendan McCreary and Captain Ahab, respectively. Comics In early 2009, Boom! Studios produced a comic book based on storylines provided by Andrew Cosby (who is also the co-founder of the comic publisher), written by Brendan Hay, with art by Diego Barreto. This was followed by a second issue called Eureka: Dormant Gene written by Andrew Cosby, Jaime Paglia and Jonathan L. Davis, with art by Mark Dos Santos. Novels * Eureka: Substitution Method. Cris Ramsay, New York: Ace, August 2010. * Eureka: Brain Box Blues. Cris Ramsay, New York: Ace, November 2010. * Eureka: Road Less Traveled. Cris Ramsay, New York: Ace, March 2011. Podcast appearances In 2011, Colin Ferguson appeared on Disasterpiece Theatre, discussing what Eureka might look like if directed by Michael Bay. In 2012, Niall Matter also made an appearance on the podcast, discussing how Eureka would function as a "romcom". In May 2012 Colin Ferguson appeared on Tabletop, a show on Geek and Sundry, where during the course of the episode he discusses his experiences and character in Eureka. The Geek And Sundry network is co-hosted, among others, by Felicia Day and Wil Wheaton, who made various appearances on Eureka. References External links * * * Category:2006 American television series debuts Category:2012 American television series endings Category:2000s American comedy-drama television series Category:2000s American comic science fiction television series Category:2010s American comedy-drama television series Category:2010s American comic science fiction television series Category:Syfy original programs Category:Space (TV channel) network shows Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television shows set in Oregon Category:Fictional populated places in Oregon Category:Television series produced in British Columbia Category:Television series produced in Vancouver Category:English-language television programs